Monster Mono
Monster Mono (大怪獣モノ Daikaiju Mono) is a giant armored dragon monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Monster Mono is like a weird mixture of a samurai and a traditional beast; she likes to fight with a passion and is very warrior-like in behavior. Very quick to action and precise in her attacks; Monster Mono pretty much acts like a typical run-of-the-mill giant monster from a 1960's flick but enjoys that, as she likes to be old-fashioned. She's also very protective of her egg. History Debut: To The Moon! Monster Mono appeared on the Moon to assist Lunaticks in attacking Captain Ghidorah. Monster Mono fired her electricity from her horns at Captain Ghidorah, to which Captain Ghidorah then fired his Gravity Beams against his electric horns, causing Monster Mono to roll over from the combined blasts. Monster Mono then jumped and tackled Captain Ghidorah; kangaroo kicking him backwards. Before Monster Mono could strike Captain Ghidorah further however, Ultraman Great then appeared, flying in and shooting a finger beam against Monster Mono, creating a fiery explosion around her; Monster Mono then staggered back and regrouped with Lunaticks. As Captain Ghidorah fought against Lunaticks; Monster Mono and Ultraman Great proceeded to fight each other. Ultraman Great fired an energy blast against Monster Mono. Monster Mono rolled over and then got back up, firing electricity from her mouth at both Ultraman Great and Captain Ghidorah; following it up by hurling some moon rocks against Ultraman Great. Ultraman Great was hit by electric horn beams but then got back up in time to punch at the rock, destroying it. Monster Mono then began to hurl some more moon rocks against Ultraman Great. Captain Ghidorah saw what was going on and then transformed into his Ghidorah from; firing his gravity beams at Mono, before creating an earthquake with it's wings. Monster Mono got back up and fired his electricity horn beams against Captain Ghidorah's gravity beams, creating a beam fight of sorts; Monster Mono began to apply more pressure into her beam. The beam fight ended abruptly when Captain Ghidorah swung one of his heads against Monster Mono, causing Monster Mono to roll over and roar in agony. Monster Mono then jumped up very high and slashed her claws against Captain Ghidorah; to which Captain Ghidorah transformed back into his normal form and rammed against Monster Mono; following up the attack by super-charging his gauntlets and hitting Monster Mono in the face with them, flinging Monster Mono across hard and then landing against a space rock hill. Captain Ghidorah flew down and began to electrocute Monster Mono, to which Monster Mono then slashed her claws at Captain Ghidorah's chest. This turned out not to be a good idea, as then Captain Ghidorah fired his lightning blasts directly at Monster Mono, hitting her badly. Monster Mono was sent flying back and dropped down to the ground badly; with that Monster Mono then roared and burrowed aways, retreating from the fight. The Neutral Monster Battle Monster Mono reappeared on Earth where she dropped down to Earth to combat Zagaraus and Tortoise Kaito, following the defeat of CenturyGhido. All seemed well at first up until Monster Mono showed up and then fought off the two. Tortoise Kaito used his electrical beams and pincers to fight off Monster Mono, but Monster Mono overwhelmed him with her brute strength, slamming the two kaiju against each other. At this point, CenturyGhido then retreated, leaving Monster Mono as the only threat. Monster Mono then began to wail against Tortoise Kaito some more, before she too was pulled down underwater by RerekGoji. Monster Mono did her best to fight off RerekGoji while underwater, shocking him with her electrical horns, but RerekGoji ended up being too much for him, causing him (Monster Mono) to bleed when beaten by RerekGoji's mighty jaws and his brutal combat skills. Monster Mono then swam away, retreating. Abilities * Electric Horns: '''Monster Mono can shoot out powerful streams of electricity from both of her horns. They are capable of creating explosions upon impact. * '''Electricity Beam: '''Monster Mono can also fire a beam of lightning from her mouth and can use it to strike it against her foes. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Monster Mono can jump up to very high lengths, almost like that of flight. * '''Poisonous Fog Breath: Monster Mono can also fire out a poisonous fog gas from her mouth. * Electromagnetic Pulse: Monster Mono can emit an electromagnetic pulse that can disable machinery and technology all around her. * 'Burrowing: '''Monster Mono can burrow underground. Trivia * Monster Mono comes from his own film titled ''Daikaiju Mono (2016). * Monster Mono's design is influenced by both dragons and a samurai. Not only that, but Monster Mono is also meant to be an homage to old fashioned Showa monsters. * She is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's most recent kaiju he's played in a while, having debuted in late 2016 instead earlier. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)